YuGiOh! Pretty Boy Kaiba
by Mecan
Summary: This is a fanfic about an eighth millenium item that was recently discovered.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Rewrite of Chapter 1 and includes a lot of internal dialogue by Dai, if you see ' following a " then that is him thinking something to himself.

In an ancient ruin far from any society rests a chain that was created to serve as a bonding tool and a symbol of everlasting peace between the people of Egypt. After a while it was discovered that the people of the time were often being targetted by others who wanted to disturb that peace and innocent people were being attacked. So King Aknamkanon had to give the innocent ones the power of the monsters from the stone tablets as guardians and used the very same chain to bind the pure monsters to the innocent and vulnerable people of their nation.

For a time this kept the peace going, until one day a royal guard of the pharoah named Debilitas decided he wanted to have a chance to be king. As he hatched his plan he secretly formed a grand army of men who were as greedy as him who were promised places in the palace if they aided him. After a short time spent gathering his soldiers he then took the chain and bound to his men the very same monsters that were once bound to the people, only at this time he chose to seal up only the darkest and most vicious of monsters.

Upon his first attempt he stayed hidden in the shadow playing the part of the loyal and ever devoted guard to King Aknamkanon and let his men be thrown into cells. He of course had not revealed that he had the chain nor had he revealed his face to any of his soldiers. Instead he had sent a lacky to gather up the soldiers and then killed the lacky shortly after the order was carried out.

The second attempt he made however was after he managed to break his men out of their cells. When he sent them to attack he had decided in a great deal of arrogance to not only fight alongside them but to challenge Aknamkanon to a shadow game in an attempt to claim the throne. In the last moment he was slain by the king's mighty beast who at the time was known as Winged Sage Falcos and his soul was banished into the very chain he had used.

As he was vanishing from the plain of exsistence he uttered a severe curse. "When darkness returns to the world of mortals, when all the light seems to have conquered this planet, remember this, I'll be back, and while I'm gone I muster up all the darkness in my own heart to bind these powerful beasts of stone to the many people of the planet!" With those chosen words he made the chain's power reach out to all the people of the planet at the time and caused them all to have monsters bound to them based on their characteristics and personalities. (this would explain the instances where the people who tried to assassinate Atem or other people of the royal guard would have a monster in them, of course that is just for my version of the story though.)

Many thousands of years later however the shadow games were thought to have been gone but were once again at the hands of the millenium items ressurrected and the chain's spirit had returned. The spirit waited and waited in the ancient ruin that the king had sent it to and as he lay waiting he felt the power of the shadows dwindling so using every ounce of strength his spirit had stored up and called out to a single archeologist. "Come claim me in the ruins just west of the River Nile."

"Oh dear lord I must be off my medication again." Said a man named Hideki Hidehiko (double wise... yeah should have thought that one through a bit more) as he rubbed his head while looking over some old papers.

"I said claim me you senile fool!" Debilitas screamed into his mind finding it easier to communicate with him once he started. "I am waiting patiently for you to come to a spot three hundred miles west of the River Nile. You will spot a pyramid there and you will find a chain in a ruin just south of that pyramid."

"All right I'll do what you want just please don't hurt me!" He exclaimed putting his hands on his ears.

"Believe me I won't do you any harm, just claim me and obey what I say after that." He stated. 'With any luck this fool will be my host, though I hope that isn't the case, sounds like an old codger, I can't have an old fart as my host.'

Three weeks passed and finally the chain rested in the backpack of a young man named Daisuke Hirehiko who was a senior at Domino High and a friend of Yugi Mutou. "Hey Yugi, you got any new cards recently?"

"Nah, after something a couple years back I kind of gave up dueling, well not gave up I'm just not into it anymore." Yugi said with a sigh. 'I miss Atem.' He thought to himself. "What about you?"

"Just the other day I got myself a Buster Blader and a bunch of other sweet cards, but I was hoping to test them out against someone. Sucks that you don't play anymore."

"I still play I just don't do it very often! Tell you what, bring in your deck tomorrow and we'll have a duel." Yugi stated with a smile. "By the way have you seen Jonouchi or Honda around?"

"Can't say I have bud. Have you seen Anzu?" Daisuke to tell the truth didn't really like Anzu but he had a friend who was seriously crushing on her.

"No, it's weird, ever since lunch she vanished. It was the same for Jonouchi and Honda. I hope they didn't get into a fight, they were gonna walk me home for a whole week."

"How about I walk you home instead?" He asked smiling. "It'll be a great chance to get more new cards too!" He exclaimed.

"You're acting just like Jonouchi did when he first started playing and you've been at it for two years." He said smiling. "All right, I accept your offer." He said as they headed out the door. "So how have things with your dad been going?"

"Well ever since he came back from that trip to Egypt he just hasn't been the same, keeps talking about how he had to give me something and that if he didn't he would die. The same thing every ten minutes I swear." Daisuke said with a sigh. "Dueling helps keep my mind off of it."

"I'm also sorry about what happened to your grampa." Yugi said as he looked down. "If my gramps every died I would probably never want to go out again."

"Gramps and me never got along, he kept telling me that I was his most hated grandkid and yet I was his only grandkid." He said. "I am sad that he's gone but I'm not going to get uptight about it." He said sighing. "But my dad, well my dad is a different story... I just hope he snaps out of it soon." 'That way I can stop taking care of his ass and start enjoying my life and living it the way I want.' He said as he looked over at Yugi. "Anyway, do you think you would want to trade some cards after our duel tomorrow?"

"Sure thing, I've got some cards I think you might like." Yugi said smiling as they walked. Over the course of the walk Yugi and Dai had a nice long chat about how they met and everything else in between.

"Well here we are, come on in." Yugi said smiling opening the door.

"I AM THE ANGEL OF DEATH!" Grampa Sugoroku exclaimed with a grim reaper mask and a scythe. The result of this was both Yugi and Dai nearly jumping out of their shoes before he removed his mask with a big hardy laugh. "My word, you two sure are jumpy today."

"Can you really blame us Sugoroku, I mean the last thing we expected was some short guy in a mask carrying a scythe screaming that he was the angel of death." 'Crazy Old CODGER, I almost had a heart attack!' Dai thought as he put on a convincing fake smile. "Good one though, caught me totally by surprise and I'm usually the one that does the surprising."

Sugoroku then smiled and looked over at the area where he had a sink and stove. "Would either of you boys like some tea, I was just about to make some."

Yugi and Dai both nodded smiling. "Say Gramps, have any new games come in?"

"Well ever since the huge rise in popularity of Duel Monsters it has been tough to find anything else but you are lucky, I just got one in this morning." He smiled walking over towards the shelf and pulling it off. "Here you go, if you want to try it feel free to." He said before heading off to make the tea.

"That game looks kind of interesting." Dai said. "You know anything about it Yugi?"

"Sort of, I've heard of it, it is among the shorter of board game rpgs." He said smiling. "Wanna play it?"

"Sounds kind of boring, I'd rather do something that takes a while and needs more than two people usually."

"Yeah, unfortunately Ryo is away on some cruise trip with his family so we can't play Monster World* with him." Yugi said sighing. "Oh well, I guess we could get in a duel right now."

"Nah, I'll just get a look at your cards, everytime I see them I get so jealous but so anxious." He said smiling.

Yugi nodded taking him up to his room where his deck lay there on his desk. "While we're at it could you show me your cards, I'd like to see what I'm gonna be up against tomorrow." Yugi said with a smile.

Dai nodded handing him his deck case and smiled as he picked up the somewhat dusty cards that lay on Yugi's desk. "Wow, it really has been a while for you hasn't it." He said as he started flipping through them noticing a lot of Yugi's old key cards were gone. "Hey where's the Dark Magician?"

"That's a different deck, my other deck is in the puzzle box up on the shelf over there." He said pointing as he started flipping through Dai's cards. "Wow talk about upgrading, your deck is way better than the last time we dueled."

"Yeah I took your advice and put in some really decent combo cards, sadly it could be better if I weren't so unlucky, that one card you'll see in there took me five packs to find." He said as he flipped through Yugi's deck noticing there weren't any Egyptian God Cards. "Where are the three big baddies?" He asked as he waved the deck at him.

"I gave them to a person I knew I could entrust with them." He said smiling. "Tomorrow's duel is gonna be fun." He said smiling.

After a short while and a quick drink of tea Dai started heading home. "See ya tomorrow at school Yugi, I'll be sure to bring my deck and you do the same." He said with a smile waving as he left, his friends were the only joy he had left but even then he could do without the constant posing to make them remain his friends, if he were his actual dickish self then he would probably lose them. He then headed to a place a few streets over. When he arrived home he noted that his mother had once more passed out at his father's bedside, clearly exhausted from taking care of him all day. "Well isn't this just great?" He uttered to himself as he got her to stand up and helped her back to her own bedroom and allowing her to remain asleep. He set her in her bed and then heading back out to where his father was and was shocked to see him sitting up. "Dad?"

"Hey, how was school today?" Hiromasa, his father, asked with a gentle and caring smile.

"You really should be sleeping." He said calmly before smiling. "It was all right. Tomorrow Yugi and I are gonna have a duel." He said smiling.

"Really, I have a feeling you're not telling me something." Hiromasa said as he stared at his son.

"You can read me like a book dad. Well after lunch today a few of my friends just kind of disappeared." Dai said as he sighed heavily. "I'm just hoping they got sick and had to go home."

"Let's hope it is something that small." Hiromasa stated with a small chuckle. "Where's your mother?"

"Sleeping, when I got home she was out cold right next to you so I took her to her bed and tucked her in." He said as he headed out to the kitchen. "What would you like for dinner?" He asked with a sigh. 'Yet again I have to make dinner because mother passed out'.

"Anything really." Hiromasa said with a smile. He was also rather upset about how he had to try and pry the rest of the information out of him about Honda, Jonouchi, and Anzu.

"Got it, one Daisuke special coming right up." He said as he started cooking with a small grumble, he hated cooking but he was good at it. About ten minutes later he was done with a smile he brought out a plate with his special dish and gave it to his dad getting himself a plate and sat across from him eating as he did so.

"So other then your friends disappearing did anything else bad or awkward happen to you? Any teachers or bullies bother you?"

"Nope, well one teacher made a comment about how he thought I should be here helping to take care of you but other then that nothing really." He said smiling. "And you know I wouldn't need to worry about any bullies, after all, I'd kick their asses." He said with a smirk as he flexed his arm.

After a little while he finished eating and headed to his room setting down his backpack and taking the chain out of it. "So, this thing is responsible for my dad going into his condition and my grandfather passing away. Maybe there is some sort of awesome power within it." He said picking it up and looking at the different links in the chain.

The moment that he did so Debi felt the intent and was soon allowed to form as his spiritual self. He was about an inch or so taller then Dai and was built like a beast which pretty much meant he was mostly muscle. "Hey there, bout time you tried to use my power." He said with a smirk.

"Who are you?" Dai asked freaked out a bit, he had never seen him before but felt like he should know him.

"My name is Debilitas, and that chain you're holding happens to be my prison and my power." He said as he pointed to the chain.

"What do you mean?" He asked looking at the chain as it was starting to shine.

"Well let's just say I was sealed in it when I was still living in my own physical body." He said smiling. "But I can be freed, with your help."

"And what do I get for helping you?"

"Anything you want, power, money, fame, women... or men... if you swing that way." Debi said trying to hold back a chuckle.

Dai didn't have to listen long to make his decision. "I'd love to help but how can I help you."

"Just wear that chain, it will let me use my dark powers and take over your body occassionally, don't worry, I won't do anything too bad, I need a physical body to do what I need to do. There are seven other items like mine but they were lost most likely because I can't feel their energy, that is a problem."

"How so?"

"I could use all seven of them in combination with my chain to bring my body back and bound me to it once more giving it life, its the only way I can free myself from this prison." He said with a shudder. "Just wear the chain."

"Yeah, but this thing would stick out like a sore thumb normally." Dai said looking at the belt.

Debi smiled. "Well you could always say that it a belt." Debi said as he placed his faded hand on Dai's shoulder.

"It does make a nice belt." Dai said with a smile as he stared at the much more muscular being that stood befor him, well if he had any muscles that was.

"Together we will conquer everything, you will have everything you want and I will have everything I want." Debi said as he gave a chuckle.

Dai smiled. "Well there is one thing you could do for me right now."

Debi looked at him confused. "Oh really, how did you all ready come up with something to ask for, it had better be within my power."

"I want you to make my dad well again, he is a pain in my ass to take care of, you are the one who made him sick so you are the one who can make him better."

Debi chuckled and nodded. "First let me take over your half of the body, that will let me wield the chain's power, after that I'll take care of the problem." Debi smirked. "Now I can offer a permanent solution or a temporary one, which would you like?"

"Make it a temporary fix so as not to raise suspision, people believe in miraculous recoveries more then they believe in dying of an illness." He said as he then walked over and laid down on his bed and Debi nodded taking over and used his power to unbind the illness from Hiromasa before giving control back to Dai. 'Yes, I will let you sleep for now, you have earned it for being so willing to help me.'

Tune in next time for a shortened up card game between two main characters and possibly the "Godfather of Games" if you know who I mean. Also now on to more important stuff, the stuff that you should know if you are going to continue reading. From here on I will be focusing more on actual story then cards and pairings but there will be pairings and card games, so you don't have to worry too much about that.

The next thing is abreviations and other plot related stuff. I will be abreviating certain names to help me get more done quicker. Such as using Dai instead of Daisuke as my main OC name. I will also be abreviating his father's name as Hiro from here on, Jonouchi will be Jo , and the last one to mention is Debilitas will be Debi. If you wish to see their full names ever again just refer back to this chapter. Also abreviated versions for future characters will come when they are introduced.

Next up I want to point out that for the sake of the fangirls and the yaoi fanboy inside of me I will probably make either Dai or Debi gay and depending on who I may pair them with either Bakura (evil), Yugi, Jonouchi, or Ryuji (to be introduced later). The other one in this confused man's body will be straight so in a way my main OC is bisexual and I will be pairing the remaining one with Shizuka who is going to be brought in during the next chapter.

Lastly, I prefer the japanese names of some characters so if you are confused let me give you a run down. Ryuji is Duke Devlin, Jo is Joey, Honda is Tristan, Shizuka is Serenity, Anzu is Tea, Isis is Ishizu, Sugoroku is Grampa Muto, Malik (if in my story) is the non psycho Ishtar while Marik is his pyschotic alter ego, Pegasus J. Crawford is clearly Pegasus, Ryo is good, and Bakura is bad. I will stick with english names other wise for the sake of either ease, sake of jokes, or I just like their english version. That's all for now, pairings will be made later when I have made up my mind and introduced everyone who would be in a pairing.

*Monster World was the rpg game that was played in Season Zero by Ryo, Yugi and friends were trapped in it for a few chapters of the manga and about an episode in the anime, also that arc rewritten and included as the first duel Bakura was in during the first season in duelist kingdom.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a chapter 2 re-write, I had to re write it since certain parts would contradict with what I wrote in the first chapter's re-write.

When Dai awoke the next day he put the chain around his waist like a belt and made sure the eye emblem was well hidden and grabbed his deck heading to the school. When he arrived he found Jonouchi and Honda chatting and they had a few bruises on them. "What the hell happened to you two?"

"Some punks were trying to mess with Anzu and we stepped in to help her out." Honda said who was clearly the less beat up of the two. "Jonouchi here decided to keep them distracted while I got her to safety."

Jonouchi nodded as he looked at him. "Did Yug' make it home ok yesta'day?" He asked, he was far more concerned about Yugi at this point than himself and his one eye was closed seemingly in pain.

"Yeah, I walked him home, but you should really get that eye looked at." He said reaching into his backpack to get out a first aid kit. "Come here." He said with a smirk.

"Nyeh, I've 'ad worse den dis before, thanks by da way." He said placing his hand on his shoulder but that was the window of opportunity Dai needed as he grabbed Jonouchi and pushed him up against the wall and began to clean the eye and patch it up. When it was all said and done Jonouchi sighed. "Guess it was a bad idea ta get dat close to ya."

"You'll thank me for it later." He said smiling as he looked over and saw Anzu and Miho walking towards them. He waved at Miho and Anzu waved back at him, to his disgust but was shortly waved at by Miho who took a few moments to realize he was waving since she was turned to Anzu while they were walking and talking. "Hey guys!" He exclaimed as he waved a little more.

Miho smiled running up to them as did Anzu. "Has anyone seen Yugi?" Miho asked as she looked around. "He said he was going to try and teach me to play more duel monsters today."

"Here I am." Yugi said with a smile as he walked towards them. He was deffinitely in good shape even though he lost the pharoah. "You up for that duel today Daisuke?"

As Yugi spoke Debi pierced a figment in time and spoke to Dai. 'Dai, I feel that dark power from one of the items.' 'What?' 'Yeah, it's eminating from the boy with the bizaare hair.' 'Who are you talking about, you mean Yugi?' 'Yes, I believe I can bind the item he held back to him but only if he comes in contact with the chain.' 'Why can't you do it outside of that?' 'Because my power over the darkness is still very weak, I would need to grow stronger before I can do that, do you understand?' 'How would you get stronger?' 'Shadow duels or duels in general.' 'All right.' Dai then turned his attention to Yugi. "You know it, but can it wait until after school?" Dai asked as he looked towards the school, he had a big test coming up so he wanted to use his class time for studying but now he had to spend it trying to get Yugi to touch his waist.

"Sure thing, we can duel at my gramps shop." Yugi said smiling as they headed into the school.

Jo was standing by Dai and the others and smiled. "Guess what guys." Jo said with smile as he waved his arms around a bit. "I just rememba'd somethin' awesome that I should've told you before we got here."

"Oh really, and just what is this awesome thing that you just remembered?" Honda asked as Miho was standing next to him. He was seemingly distracted by Miho's presence.

Jo gave him a look of anger as he then nodded. "My sista' Shizuka is comin' to this school startin' today!" Jo said as he smiled and looked at his friends to see their reaction, the only one in the group who hadn't met her before was Dai and that was just bad timing on their visits to her in the hospital.

The mention of Shizuka was enough to get Honda's attention at last. "Wait, she's coming here, what class is she gonna be in?" Honda asked, his excitement apparant. This was enough to make Miho a little upset, not because she liked Honda, but because this might mean he would stop giving her nearly as much attention. She of course didn't realize this though Yugi did when he looked over at her and noticed the envy written on her face.

Jo thought about it and then shrugged. "I'm not to sure but you best leave her be!" He exclaimed as he looked over at Honda who didn't realize he had a large grin on his face at the idea of her coming to the school. "I'm serious, you do anythin' I don't like an' I'll knock ya out!"

"I'd like to see you try." Honda said with a smirk as he had now unknowingly moved a little further away from Miho, who looked a little sad because of that. "I don't think you can knock me out."

"I think he can." Dai said with a smirk and chuckle as he then turned his attention back to the front of the class wondering when class was actually gonna start, he was interested in meeting Jo's sister for the first time. 'Is she pretty?' As he thought this to himself the teacher walked in.

"Everyone take your seats." The teacher said as he then waited for them all to be seated. "All right, now then we have a couple of announcements to make, first is that the boys will be taking judo in gym again today and the girls will be doing badmitton." The guys, well most of the guys, cheered for this. "Next up, we have a new student." He then turned to the door. "Come on in."

Shizuka walked in with a smile. "Hello everyone, my name is Shizuka Kawai." She said with a bow. "My big brother is Katsuya Jonouchi." She said with a smile which made everyone else turn to Jo shocked, the two looked pretty similar but they didn't think it was possible for him to have any blood relatives. Jo greeted their stares with a scowl and they all turned away. After that Shizuka walked over and sat at the empty desk near Jo, which just so happened to be in between Dai, Miho, and Honda. (Dai to her side, Miho in front of her, and Honda in back)

The teacher smiled glad to see everyone had become quiet once again. "All right, one last piece of news you may all find interesting." He cleared his throat. "We have a student returning to this class, well two of them actually." He said with a smile. "The first is Seto Kaiba who is returning from a business trip that he went to America for. The other is Ryo Bakura, who as you may remember left for family related business."

This was enough to make most of the gang perk up and become upset somewhat, depending on who it was. Yugi and the others were glad to hear that Ryo was returning but the idea of Seto's return made them almost sick to their stomachs. The last time they spoke to Seto it didn't end on good terms. "I sure hope he doesn't try challengin' Yug' again, he knows he can't win." Jo said with a smirk.

The rest of the day went by rather quickly and at the end of the day everyone headed over to Yugi's house to witness the duel between Yugi and Dai. "Hey Gramps, do you still have the old duel discs I got a while back?" Yugi asked with a smile as he looked at Dai who was raring to go for their duel.

"I have them yes, give me a moment to go and grab them." He said with a smile as he walked into the back. 'It's good to see that he hasn't completely lost interest in the very thing that use to give him such joy. Ever since the Pharoah left he has seemed quite depressed but he seems to have been happier with his friends remaining by his side.' Grampa thought this all to himself as he grabbed two duel discs and headed back out to them. "Here you go you guys, go have fun."

They nodded and headed out of the game shop after Yugi grabbed his deck from his bedroom. Everyone aside from Yugi and Dai sat down at a bench and watched as they started the duel. In the very end it was down to both of them having 200 life points left and Dai had one card face down. "Come on Dai, what are you waiting for, if you can save yourself from a loss now would be a good time."

Dai looked at Yugi's Dark Magician and then down at his own face down and smiled. "Well it may be a loss, but I'm not losing alone!" He exclaimed. "I activate Ring of Destruction!" It latched on to Dark Magician and blew up causing Dai to lose 2500 life points but when the smoke cleared Yugi had activated his face down Ring of Defense to turn all the damage to himself to 0. The explosion from the Ring however managed to knock over Dai.

"Are you ok Dai?" Yugi asked rushing over and placing his hand on him. Yugi also accdiently placed his hand on the chain itself which in turn managed to link Yugi and the Pharoah back together causing the Millenium Puzzle to appear on Yugi's desk in his house. Of course at first Yugi didn't realize anything and neither did anyone else but Dai and Debi of course, that was their plan after all.

Dai started to sit up slowly as he rubbed his head looking at the hologram damage. "Ahh man, I was so close that time." He said smiling as he looked at the counter on Yugi's duel disc. "But what exactly happened how did you survive that?"

Yugi smiled. "I used Ring of Defense." He said with a smile showing him the card itself. "Good duel by the way, you almost had me." He said with a smile.

"If I had activated something like Hinotama I would have won." Dai said with a smile and then stood up and patted his ass to get rid of all the dust from being blown back. "Guess I still need some more practice." He said with a smile.

"I'd be happy ta be ya trainin' partna' if ya' wanted." Jo said with a smile as he stood up and walked over to them. "But I'd have ta go and put my deck back ta'getha'."

"That would be wonderful." Dai said with a smile as he looked over and saw another one of their friends heading over. "Hey Ryuji!" (in case you don't remember, Ryuji is Duke Devlin) He exclaimed waving at him. 'Now that's a sexy boy.' Debi thought piercing into Dai's mind. 'Eww what?' 'He's not 18 yet right?' 'That's wrong on like eight different levels.' 'So, if you can have whatever you want then I should be able to have whatever I want when I get my own body.'

Ryuji smiled as he got to them. "Hey there guys, how have you all been?" He asked with a smile and began playing with his hair.

"We've been good. How are things going at your new school?" Yugi asked as he walked up to him. He could tell that things were different without Ryuji around.

Ryuji sighed. "It sucks, I really wish I hadn't transferred." He said as he flipped his hair back a bit. "Wonder if they'll let me back in."

"They probably will, you didn't really cause any problems for the school." Yugi said smiling as he stood there. "But do you really want to come back?"

Ryuji put his hand on his chin and thought it over. "I guess I'm not quite sure whether or not I'm having a terrible time at my new school." He said as he tapped his chin. "I'll just have to think it over."

"And while you do dat my sista' is safe from you." Jo said with a smirk, he was personally glad to not have one more person just after his sister. "I'll sleep betta' at night knowin' she ain't around you."

"Oh your sister, well in that case." He walked over taking her hand in his. "I'll gladly transfer back." He said placing a kiss on the back of her hand.

"Me and my big mouth!" Jo exclaimed as he slapped himself in his forehead. This got everyone else to laugh quite a bit though Shizuka was busy looking over at Dai who in turn turned away his face turning a light red.

'She's really pretty.' Dai thought to himself as he then looked at his watch. "Look at the time guys, guess everyone better start heading home." Dai said with a smile trying to hide his embarressment.

"But it's only five." Jo said as he looked at him. "You feelin' ok?" He asked as he walked over to him placing his hand on his forehead. "Well ya' feel fine but its weird dat ya' wanna head home now."

"Well we do have a lot of homework to take care of Jo." Yugi said with a smile. "Maybe you should all head home now, we can hang out tomorrow after school." He said as he headed for his door. "Besides tomorrow's saturday, after we get out we can all go hang out some place else."

"Yeah that sounds like a better idea." Dai said with a smile as he then gave everyone a wave and took his deck out of the duel disk handing the duel disk to Yugi. "Here you go, maybe if I get a little more practice in I'll beat you."

"Yeah, I'll be waiting for that to happen." Yugi said as he rubbed the back of his head and headed inside. After all had dispersed Yugi headed upstairs to his room where he saw some golden trinkets, which were in fact parts of the Millenium Puzzle, were just sitting on his desk. "Huh?" He walked over and sat down and rather than questioning it he went back to his puzzle solving habbits. He pieced it together bit by bit and as it started to take shape he noticed it looked rather similar. "I swear if this is someone's idea of a joke then it's very cruel!" He then noticed he only had one piece left to put into place, the Eye of Ra. With a heavy sigh he put it in place and he saw it light up though thought it was nothing more than a prank at this point. "See this is just too mean!" He exclaimed picking it up and getting ready to toss it and he turned in his chair. The moment he looked up he stopped everything.

"Yo." Atem said with his arms crossed as his spirit leaned against the door frame. "You look surprised to see me." He said with a smile.

"I am!" Yugi exclaimed as he smiled with some tears streaming down his face. "I thought you went to the afterlife."

"Seems destiny has more in store for the two of us, after all, if it didn't you wouldn't have put my puzzle back together. The only question is how I got here in the first place." Atem said as he stood there.

"Who cares? We're back together again!" Yugi exclaimed jumping up for joy as he grabbed the chain he use to use for the puzzle and putting it around his neck after hooking his puzzle up to it.

"I guess we could just leave this up to fate and just follow the path it's laid out for us." He said smiling as he walked over to the desk. "Oh, looks like you have some homework to do."

"I was just about to." Yugi said with a smile as he sat down and started working on it.

After the puzzle was put together Debi smirked. "So the games begin." He said as he stood there in his spirit form. "Dai you better be ready for things to get really hairy, seems your friend has finally been reunited with the spirit of whatever item he held."

"Well when we use to hang out he had a pyramid hanging from his neck so maybe that was it." Dai said as he sat back in his chair with his hands on his head.

Debi looked over at him. "Wait, did you say he had a pyramid?"

"Yeah why?"

"Damn." It didn't take Debi long to figure it out. "That was the puzzle, an item that only the pharoh held." He then sighed. "Which means that we have bigger problems."

"Like?"

"I'm not strong enough to take down the pharoh yet." Debi said. "Then it's settled, we'll try getting some of the other items and at the same time I'll be using my powers to turn duels against ordinary people into Shadow Duels to grow stronger. You're friends would be far too suspicious to do that to."

"Fine, now can you please quiet down, I've got homework to do."

Next time is a mystery, I have no idea how the third chapter will turn out at this point. Also does anyone else smell a budding romance subplot between Shizuka and Dai, I wonder what Jo will have to say about that. Anywho, yes I realize this chapter is shorter than my first but that was because of all the backstory and the sidenote stuff... oh well.


End file.
